


The Weight of Your Love

by piscean_stories



Series: Within your Reach [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 1: Dynamics / Trust, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sheith Month 2018, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscean_stories/pseuds/piscean_stories
Summary: Their dynamic is strong, a unique divine force, that keeps them steady and in tune with one another. When an unfortunate bad day rears for Keith, Shiro knows what to do to help him.





	The Weight of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day One Completed for Sheith Month 2018! Posting a Day late, but that's okay! 
> 
> Some things to note before reading: 
> 
> \- Shiro has both of his arms  
> \- This is a Modern College AU  
> \- For the sections of reading that is in ITALICS, are flashbacks or 'memories'

__ _**"And I wake up early to watch you as you wake** _  
_**And open your eyes to the sound of the rain** _

  
_**'Cuz I don't want money**_  
_**And I don't want God**_  
_**I just want to live under the weight of your love**_  
_**I'd rather go blind, let my body go numb**_  
__**Than to lose you or the weight of your love."**  
  
  
~ The Weight - Amber Run  


* * *

 

Rhythmic beats came as flawless as they could, creating a steady melody of the downpour outside. Glancing up at the slider patio, Shiro sighed. It was raining for the third time that week, with expected thunderstorms. As the rumbling boom of the thunder rolled through the apartment, Shiro hummed. He silently prayed that Keith wasn’t far from their home. He didn’t want him to get sick. Making his way into the kitchen, Shiro pulled marshmallows and hot chocolate packets from the cupboard. He wanted Keith to feel warm and content when he came through the door. He had been stressed lately, and Shiro knew it. 

\- 

_ Keith groaned inwardly. “Fuck!” He would growl, throwing his glasses to the side as he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. Shiro flinched slightly at this, unexpecting it. Walking out of the kitchen from making dinner, his heart fell at the sight. At his desk, Keith was hunched over, shoulders shaking as he cried in frustration. He had been working on an important paper for the semester, worth half his final grade. He couldn’t mess this up. The paper was a ten page research essay on a historical event in america. Keith was having the worst time with finding the necessary facts and information to support his thesis.  _

_ Frowning, Shiro set his coffee down on the snackbar, walking over to Keith. He had seen this all before with other students. Shiro was in his final year of college, and he could feel the stress himself. But Keith? He was only a second year, and the classes were only getting harder. Sighing, he walked behind Keith, and as gently as he could, he pried his hands away from the others eyes. Keith couldn’t look Shiro in the eyes. He felt like a disappointment, already having the urge to just give up. Keith looked everywhere but Shiro, tears trailing down his cheeks. His cheeks were splotchy and red. Black bags tugged from underneath his eyes from the hours of staying up, attempting to get this paper done.  _

_ “Keith,” Shiro’s voice was delicate and soft in tone. He didn’t want to startle or upset him even further. Keith only sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “Come ‘ere,” He murmured, pulling him into his arms. Keith instantly melted into Shiro’s embrace, heavy sobs of frustration and stress rolling off of him. Shiro situated them on the floor, readjusting Keith so that he could hold him more comfortably in his arms. He tucked him under his chin, humming lightly as he let the other cry out his frustration. Keith’s sobs eventually reduced themselves to sniffles and hiccups as he wiped at his eyes. “Are you okay?” Shiro asked quietly, holding him against his chest.  _

_ Keith shook his head as he buried his face into Shiro’s shoulder. “Is it that paper that Iverson assigned?” Shiro asked. Nodding his head, Keith wiped at his eyes with the sleeves of his black shirt. Shiro smiled sympathetically, shooing away Keith’s hands to wipe his tears with his own sleeves.  _

_ “Gonna get ‘em nasty..” Keith murmured, looking at Shiro’s damp sleeves. He couldn’t stop the smile that played on his face. Shaking his head, he continued drying the remaining tears.  _

_ “Doesn’t matter, your happiness is more important,” Shiro replied softly. Keith huffed but relaxed into Shiro’s hold. He was tired, from the sounds of the yawn that escaped past his lips. “Do you want to take a break? You could really use a nap,” Shiro spoke. Keith snorted. _

_ “-M’not a baby..” Keith muttered drowsily. Shiro laughed lightly. Keith was really stubborn. Especially at times like this, when he didn’t want to do anything but overwork himself.  _ __  
_  
_ __ “Of course not, love,” Shiro smiled. He leaned down, pressing a light kiss to the crown of Keith’s head. His raven hair was silk to the touch, a feeling that Shiro would never get used to, but never tire of. As carefully as he could, he shifted himself so that he could get up, but he was mindful of Keith, holding him firmly in his arms. Once he was steady, he carried Keith to the back room, tucking him into blankets and sheets. He hardly stirred, occasionally muttering something in his sleep, but once the covers were drawn back, he was snoring lightly. Smiling, Shiro leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before leaving the room, leaving the door cracked. 

-

Shiro sighed. It was nearly nine thirty in the evening, the rain wasn’t letting up,  _ and  _ Keith still wasn’t home. He momentarily debated on calling him, but he knew that he was probably busy at the shop. Keith worked at a bookstore off campus a few blocks down. Shiro was mildly surprised when Keith told him that he had applied and got accepted, but he didn’t think much of it. 

-

_ “-’Kashi! Look!” Keith grinned, waving around a piece of paper. Shiro blinked at Keith, taken aback by the sudden action.  _

_ “Uhh.. What’s this?” He asked questionably. Keith snorted, rolling his eyes, a bright smile gracing his lips as he held up the paper.  _

_ “My first job! I got accepted at that Bookstore down the street off campus!” Keith beamed, looking at the accepted application.  _

_ “Oh! Marmora Reads?” Shiro asked.  _

_ “Yeah! Antok got me in!” Keith was practically bouncing on his feet. Shiro smiled, though there was a faint tinge of concern.  _

_ “Right.. Now, I’m excited Keith, really, but.. Do you really want a job in the middle of College?” Shiro asked carefully. He chose his words wisely, as to not shut down Keith’s mood. Keith frowned slightly, looking at Shiro with a confused expression.  _

_ “Yeah, of course I do.. Are you doubting me?” Keith’s voice was small, a pang of hurt lacing into an undertone. Shit. Shiro’s heart fell.  _

_ “No, no.. I’m just.. I don’t want you to stress yourself out too much-” Shiro countered.  _

_ “I know, but I  _ **_need_ ** _ to pay for my tuition and just..” Keith frowned, holding the paper against his chest. What?.. They had agreed that Shiro would cover his tuition and other costs. He was almost done with College, but his parents absolutely adored Keith and agreed to help pay his tuition too. Shiro’s parents were practically overflowing with cash from their steady family business in New York, a very populated business and advertising city.  _

_ “What do you mean? My parents are paying for it-” He was cut off sharply.  _

_ “And how the fuck do you expect me to pay them back?!” Keith snapped. He was getting frustrated, that much was clear. “Shiro.. I can’t just fucking- take and not give  _ **_something_ ** _ in return.. Even if it’s small amounts at a time, I  _ **_owe_ ** _ them too..” His voice tapered off, wavering. Shiro frowned, slowly making his way over to Keith. He didn’t want to startle, or upset him further with quick actions. Once he was in arm’s reach, he pulled him against his chest.  _

_ “Keith.. Listen, I know you want to repay them back in some way, but I don’t want you to stress either.. But.. If you really want this job, then I’m not stopping you, but you better bet, I’m gonna be doting on you everytime you get stressed and sad.. I don’t like seeing you upset, so please, let me help if I can,” Shiro murmured, nuzzling his nose into Keith’s hair. Keith sighed and nodded, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist.  _

_ “Finee.. You’re such a worry wart, Takashi,” Keith beamed, glancing up through his lashes. Shiro just chuckled, pulling Keith over the couch and onto his lap.  _

_ “Of course, only when it comes to you,” Shiro purred. The younger’s cheeks flushed, shyly looking away. Shiro smirked, hands settling on Keith’s hips. “Hm.. How about we celebrate, yeah?”  _

\- 

Checking his phone anxious, he  _ still  _ hadn’t gotten a text from Keith, or anyone in general. He nibbled on his bottom lip, trying to ease his anxieties. Hearing a particular loud rumble of thunder, Shiro sighed as he walked over to the couch, deciding to watch some TV to ease his nerves. He knew Keith was alright, hopefully. But it was getting late and the rain was only going to get worse. He knew how much Keith  _ hated _ thunderstorms.. 

-

_ “Shiro! Shiro! Wake up-!” Keith’s frantic cries shook him from his sleep in a hurry of startled breaths. The room was dark, except for the occasional flash of lightning. Frowning, Shiro peered through the darkness, eyes suddenly landing on Keith, who’s eyes were wide, glass over with tears. Shiro wasted no time in pulling him close.  _

_ “Hey, baby it’s alright..” Shiro murmured, feeling the tremors ripple through Keith’s body. Another clap of thunder of echoed off of the bedroom walls, a startled yelp sounding from the frightened boy in his arms. Shiro frowned. How long had Keith been so scared of thunderstorms?.. Probably his whole life.. Sighing, Shiro dragged them both down into the blankets, that way it would be easier to comfort and hold Keith closer to him. Keith was trembling, shaky breaths wavering as he tried to collect his nerves.  _

_ “S- shiro..” His voice was small and tentative, frightened and weak.  _

_ “I’m right here love..” Shiro whispered. Keith nodded as he curled up against Shiro’s chest. “Are you okay, Keith?” Shiro couldn’t help but ask. He most definitely knew Keith wasn’t but he just.. It would feel wrong if he didn’t ask the question.  _

_ “N-no.. I’m so scared..” His reply came moments after thought and consideration. “I don’t l-like.. Thunder..” he whined. Shiro nodded, leaning down to press a kiss into the top of his head.  _

_ “I see.. Is there a reason why?.. You don’t have to tell me though..” Shiro pondered. He had never really traveled down that road with Keith. He didn’t like prying into his lover’s past, especially when he was vulnerable and scared. But.. he  _ **_did_ ** _ want to know so that he could help ease Keith out of his fear and anxieties.  _

_ “I-.. It’s because.. When my dad..” Keith croaked out the words slowly, trying to find his pace. Shiro’s fingers danced in soothing circles on his shoulders. “When he d-died.. There was an explosion a-and.. The thunder.. Reminds m-me of it..” Keith whispered, voice finally breaking off into a fragmented sob. Shiro’s heart fell into the pits of his stomach, the story crashing down on him like a four tons to a truck. Shiro pulled Keith even closer, if possible at this point.  _

_ “Shh.. I know baby, I know it hurts..” Shiro cooed. He knew by the way, Keith’s shaky breath came out labored and uneven, that he was really hurting. He had heard stories that his mother was in the War at the moment, deploying shortly after Keith’s father died. It had been a rough couple of months for Keith during then, but Shiro made sure to take care of him.  _

_ Keith’s fingers tangled themselves in Shiro’s shirt, his body hitching with each broken breath. “S-shiro..” He would whisper desperately, the tension and fear crawling up his spine in a cold chill.  _

_ “I’m right here baby, I’m not going anywhere..” Shiro promised. Keith then frowned, but something caught his attention. Shiro looked down at Keith, watching as he moved his head around on his chest. What was he doing? However, once Keith seemed satisfied, he laid his head down in one spot. Keith visibly relaxed once he was in that position, his eyes fluttering to a close as he listened closely. Shiro frowned, perplexed. However, when Keith’s breathing evened out, and he was now peacefully snoring, it dawned on Shiro.  _

_ Keith was listening to his heart beat.  _

-

By the time ten o’ clock hit, Shiro was panicking. Keith  **_still_ ** hadn’t come home and he was almost positive, something bad had happened. Shiro paced the kitchen and living room, his anxiety climbing with each passing second. Where was Keith? Was he okay? Shiro was on the verge of calling the cops if he didn’t show up soon. Just as the thought crossed his mind, he could hear the jingling of keys on the other side of the door. Breath catching in his throat, Shiro gasped when the door swung open. 

Keith sauntered in, absolutely  _ drenched  _ in rain. His body was visibly trembling and shaking, his clothes were soaked and his raven hair was plastered and matted to his forehead. Shiro just stared in absolute disbelief and shock.  _ What the hell?!  _ Shiro wasted no time in making his way over to Keith, hesitantly reaching out to him. The moment his fingers graced the younger’s cheek, Keith recoiled back, eyes glued to the floor, and still, not a word was spoken. Shiro frowned, studying his body language. 

His shoulders were sagged, in either relief or defeat, Shiro couldn’t really tell. But the way his head hung low, blank bangs dripping wet as they curtained his eyes from view. He glanced down at his hands, frowning. They were shaking, and looked too pale for comfort. Keith was naturally a pale kid, but this was.. This was bad. Shiro swallowed back the lump in his throat before taking initiative. 

“Keith..” Shiro began quietly. Keith doesn’t even look up at him, but instead, his body repulses against Shiro’s voice. Shiro’s heart broke all over again. Keith was hurting. He was definitely hurting, as to repulse against Shiro’s  _ voice _ . “Keith, hey, look at me,” Shiro tried again, his tone more a quiet plead. Keith’s head only hung lower, his body shaking. Shiro sighed before looking him over for any physical injuries. None that he could see.. “Come on,” Shiro murmured, gently taking hold of Keith’s hand. 

He tried his very best not to flinch at how  _ cold _ it was. How long had he been out in the rain?.. Shiro dragged Keith into the bathroom before muttering a quiet ‘stay put’ as he went into their shared room, pulling out some clean, warm, pajamas for Keith. They were his red fleece onces, long sleeves with black pants. They were his favorites. 

-

_ Shiro grinned wildly, watching as Keith gently peeled back the wrapping paper. It was his nineteenth birthday, and Shiro had invited  _ **_everyone_ ** _ , that being, Lance, Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Matt, even Lotor. Lotor was doing his best to not let his ‘douchebag’ facade fall, because frankly, he didn’t have time to deal with emotions. Keith was nervous about the whole thing, but Shiro had insisted that it was going to be fun.  _

_ And it was. Once everyone was there, Keith had made a shit ton of cookies to pass around, with the help of Shiro of course. Keith had insisted that he make cookies for everyone, but he was awful at measurements and timing. So, Shiro stepped in and they baked cookies together.  _

_ After dinner, in which Hunk brought, which was Krolia’s signature recipe of cheesy potatoes, and well, Keith did his best  _ **_not_ ** _ to cry, even if a few tears managed to escape, he still tried and that’s what mattered. Shiro was content throughout the party, watching Keith beam with happiness and excitement. He deserved the world and then some, and as his boyfriend, it was Shiro’s job to deliver on that.  _

_ Shortly after everyone had finished dinner, they had the cake and ice cream. Again, Hunk also baked the cake and the rest of the group took care of the decorations, mostly Allura. She made an intricate milky way in the corners, planets and stars following orbit around his name. Keith had melted at the sight of the cake, his eyes taking in the details and the colors. He looked like a small child at a planetarium museum and it made Shiro smile no less. _

_ Once dessert had been finished and passed around, it was time for presents. Keith had been nervous about this part. He often came off as the brooding emo, but their friend group saw past that. Instead, he was more like a really bright greyscale rainbow. And that wasn’t to be exaggerated.  _

_ Keith began with the Holts’ gifts, smiling and thanking them for being there. When he opened it, he was star struck. They had gotten him a high quality sketchbook with the  _ **_complete_ ** _ set of copic markers. That was well over two thousand dollars alone. Keith wanted to cry.  _

_ Hunk and Lotor went next. Hunk had gotten him a few soft blankets, and Lotor had gotten him a few t-shirts of his favorite bands, a few of their CD’s and a new pair of headphones. Lotor wasn’t  _ **_completely_ ** _ a jackass. Following them, was Lance and Allura. Lance had gotten him new a hair dryer,  _ **_much_ ** _ to his delight. His old one was finally starting to quit on him. Allura had gotten him a cologne set, which he had promptly teased Shiro with, smirking and winking at him Shiro. Shiro would blush brightly before grinning, realizing it's his turn next.  _

_ Shiro got up, going into the other room to get his gift for Keith. Was almost positive Shiro was over doing, but when was he not? Walking back out to where everyone was waiting, Shiro set down the box in front of Keith.  Keith blushed slightly as he looked over at Shiro, who was blushing himself.  _

_ “Open it up, Keith,” Shiro urged gently. Keith smiled and nodded, tugging at the red ribbons. Pulling them undone, Keith gently tore the paper before opening the box. He was, perplexed? Inside, was a stuffed Hippo, a box attached to the arm of it. And a pair of red and black pajamas, with something sticking out of the pockets of them. Raising an eyebrow, he looked over at Shiro, who looked like  _ **_he_ ** _ was about to cry.  _

_ Setting the hippo beside him, he pulled out the pajamas, the soft fleece taking him by surprise, beaming he looked over at Shiro.  _

_ “Thank you, Shiro,” Keith grinned. Shiro blushed before shaking his head.  _

_ “Those are uhh.. Those  _ **_aren’t_ ** _ actually your presents..” Shiro murmured, stumbling over his words. Tilting his head to the side, Keith looked over at the hippo, the little box attached to it. Catching a side eye to Shiro a few times, he finally opened the box, breath catching his throat. There, inside the box, was a platinum silver band.  _

_ A promise ring.  _

_ Keith was at a loss for words. He looked over at Shiro with disbelief, but Shiro just  _ **_smiled_ ** _. That’s all he could do, at the moment, because the best has yet to come. Hands now shaking, Keith took out the pajamas from the box, frowning at the site of a- a booklet?  Throwing another glance at Shiro, this time, he was  _ **_positive_ ** _ , Shiro was tearing up. Pulling it out, he opened it and everything tilted in slow motion.  _

_ Passports. To Japan.  _

_ Keith was crying now, his shock subduing into an emotional hurricane. Shiro finally spoke up through happy tears.  _

_ “I.. My parents want to meet you Keith, In person..” Shiro murmured. Keith barely made it to Shiro’s embrace, breaking down into a happy sob as he pulled Shiro into a sloppy kiss.  _

_ Shiro’s parents, had been like Keith’s second set of parents. Due to the fact that his mother was off in war, and his father was deceased, he didn’t have much parental comfort. But Shiro’s parents offered that through voice and skype video calls. When Shiro had first introduced Keith to them, they were  _ **_beyond_ ** _ thrilled. They were nice people too, so seeing that Keith was going to meet them  _ **_in person_ ** _ , was both nerve wracking and exciting. Shiro’s parents had known that Keith had a rough childhood and hardly any familial support, so they were simply in awe when Shiro called them to announce that they would be visiting soon,  _ **_with_ ** _ , Keith in tow.  _

_ Everyone else was clapping excitedly for the two of them. Hunk was weeping softly at the beautiful turn out. However, before the party could dismiss, Shiro called attention to everyone, pulling Keith over as he grabbed the promise ring. Keith’s eyes widened as he looked up at Shiro.  _

_ “Before everyone leaves, I want.. You all to know, that I couldn’t have thanked you more for coming to this party for him.. Keith.. He’s so precious, and his heart is melted gold, and I  _ **_promise_ ** _ , I’m going to cherish it forever..” Shiro murmured, holding Keith’s hands as he looked into his violet orbs. He was crying again, but that didn’t matter. Shiro’s steady hands raised his shaky ones, taking the promise ring and sliding it onto his finger. Once the ring was on, they shared a passionate kiss, everyone breaking out once more into an excited and happy applause.  _

_ Happy Birthday, Keith.  _

-

Shiro walks back into the bathroom, setting the clothes on the counter. He then went underneath the sink to pull out the hair dryer, and a towel. Along with the brush. He knew Keith  _ loved _ getting his hair blow dried. 

“Get changed out of your wet clothes and I’ll dry your hair,” Shiro said softly, careful not to scare him. Keith whispered something under his breath, but Shiro didn’t question it. He got everything ready, as Keith peeled himself out of his soaked clothes. Shiro took a peek at Keith’s back, frowning slightly. There were a few bruises, probably from training in the weight room. And the scar on his shoulder was an ugly shade of a pink, forever there. 

Keith pulled the shirt over his head before pulling up the pants. Shiro murmured a quick direction of sitting down on the toilet seat so that he could dry his hair. Keith didn’t say anything but did as he was told. Starting up the blow dryer, Shiro grabbed Keith’s favorite brush. The bristles were soft but sturdy and worked wonders on the raven’s hair. Shiro brushed through his hair a few times before working on the drying process. That usually took about fifteen minutes on Keith, his hair being thicker than average. 

He worked the dryer along his scalp and alongside his ears, making sure it was dried thoroughly. He didn’t want Keith to get sick. That’s the last thing he wanted. Once the back part of his head was dry, he moved onto the front part of it. 

As Shiro pulled up Keith’s bangs to dry the hair underneath them, he was startled. Keith’s eyes were rimmed red, and tears trailed down his cheeks, leaving behind stains. Shiro immediately pulled back, setting the hair dryer and brush down, a hitch of Keith’s breathing startling him. 

“Keith, baby, hey.. What’s wrong?” Shiro asked as he kneeled down in front of Keith. Keith’s shaking hands came up to cover his face. A shattered sob echoed from Keith as his shoulders shook with the force of his cries. Shiro’s heart broke with each shuddered from Keith’s body. “Keith, talk to me, what’s wrong?” Shiro tried again. This time, Keith shook his head, trying to form words but they died in the back of his throat. Shiro sighed, reaching up to gently pull away Keith’s hands. Keith’s eyes were red, and he was shaking. 

“S-shiro..” Keith managed to croak out his name in between his sobs. Shiro searched Keith’s face for any bruises or cuts, and found nothing. Something didn’t hurt him physically. But more so, emotionally and mentally. Shiro wasted no time in pulling Keith off of the toilet and into his arms, settling against the wall. Keith slumped against Shiro, his chest aching as he held him closely. 

“Keith love, it’s okay.. Just breathe..” Shiro murmured. He could feel the rapid intake of Keith’s breathing, and it was starting to worry him. Keith was starting to hyperventilate, and he wasn’t calming down anytime soon. Shiro leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. 

“S-shiro.. I-..!” He broke off into a raw sob, his chest heaving for a breath of air. This was bad. Keith would send himself into a state of shock if he didn’t calm down soon. Shiro knew what to do. 

“Come on baby, just breathe with me,” Shiro pleaded quietly. Keith looked up at him, confused. “Like this,” Shiro said, moving Keith so that they could face each other. Cupping each side of Keith’s tear stained cheeks, he rested their foreheads together. “Just breathe,” Shiro whispered. Now, they were sharing the same air. The same space of comfort and tranquility. Shiro would keep Keith safe here. Keith looked up into Shiro’s eyes, a caramel brown that melted in the gleam of the sunlight. 

Keith’s breathing steadied out until it was matched with Shiro’s, a silent vigil for the fragments that were left of Keith’s mind after the hell he endured during the day. He was now resting a bit of his weight against Shiro, feeling more relaxed. 

“How do you feel now, love?” Shiro asked as quietly as possible. 

“B-better..” Keith whispered. Shiro nodded before lifting his head, pressing a chaste kiss into his brow.    
  
“Good, come on, let’s get you off of this dirty floor,” Shiro advised. The raven was hesitant but nodded. Shiro smiled, helping him up before grabbing his hand. “Here, you go in the living room, I’m gonna grab some blankets and pillows,” Shiro said. Keith frowned, confused, but didn’t argue as he did so. 

Shiro gathered one of the softest blankets they had, which turned out to be the one that Hunk got Keith for his birthday. He then grabbed a few small pillows to layout on the couch. He also managed to grab Keith’s hippo. Although Keith was twenty, he  _ loved _ that hippo. It helped him with his anxiety too, Shiro noticed. Carrying everything back out into the living room, he sat the blanket and pillows on the couch, holding Keith’s hippo. 

“What- what are you doing?..” Keith asked. His voice wasn’t shaky anymore, but more so scratchy and hoarse. Shiro smiled, settling the pillows before relaxing, opening up his arms. 

“Come ‘ere,” Shiro urged. Keith shifted his weight from foot to foot before shuffling over to Shiro, settling into his arms quickly. Satisfied, Shiro pulled the blanket over them, handing Keith his hippo before grabbing the remote, turning on the TV to a science documentary about moth man. Keith was instantly interested, eyes glued to the screen as he held his hippo closely. Shiro couldn’t stop his contagious smile, watching as Keith held his breath during some parts of the program. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, Shiro held him close, pressing gentle kisses into the back of his next. 

“Shiro..” Keith’s voice startled him slightly, but he hummed in acknowledgement. “Why-.. Why are you doing all of this?” His voice was small and unsure. Shiro shrugged. 

“Because, you were upset, and I know this calms you down.. Keith, I was worried  _ sick _ .. I know how much you hate thunder, and it was raining and late, and you’ve been stressed so.. I was worried,” Shiro explained. “And when you came home soaking wet and crying.. I felt awful Keith, because I just want to make all your troubles go away..” Shiro trailed off, feeling Keith stiffen in his arms. Keith turned around to face him, eyes glistening. 

“I-.. Kolivan made me work until close today..” Keith began, voice wavering already. “-.. And.. I got my grade back on t-that paper..” And that’s when it dawned on Shiro.  _ Not a good grade, then _ . “I-..” Keith tried to gather his words, but already, he was starting to get worked up again. “-.. I got a D minus on it.. I a-almost failed it..” Keith croaked out painfully.  _ What?! How- how did he get such a bad grade?.. _ Shiro frowned, pulling Keith against his chest. 

“What professor do you have for that class?” Shiro asked quietly, voice steely and on edge. He was furious. Keith had worked hard on that paper. He stayed up countless hours just trying to find the right pieces of evidence. He would wake up to Keith sleeping at his desk, or miss class because he stayed up all night working on  _ just _ that one paper. He had even seen Keith miss meals over it. Keith put his  _ everything _ into that paper, while still working a job. Shiro was more than furious. 

“Professor Iverson..” Came the response.  _ Ahh.. _ that made sense. Iverson was-.. A cruel teacher by standards. If he didn’t like you, then well.. You were just roadkill to him. Shiro sighed, rest his head against Keith’s.

“Did you talk to him about your grade?” Shiro asked. Keith shook his head. “Alright.. I’ll talk to him tomorrow then,” Shiro countered. Keith looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Wha- Shiro  _ no _ .. You can’t talk to him- He’ll get m-mad at me..” Keith whimpered. Shiro smiled sadly. 

“No, I’ll make sure to set him straight.. Keith, you put  _ everything _ into that paper. You deserve a better grade than that. And if Iverson can’t get over his own distasteful opinion, then he has another thing coming..” Shiro said. Keith frowned but sighed regardless. 

“O-kay.. Fine.. Just-.. Don’t make it worse..” Keith murmured. Shiro chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Of course not love, I couldn’t imagine doing that to you,” Shiro smiled. Keith yawned and nodded, settling against the other comfortably. “Get some sleep Keith, you deserve it,” Shiro whispered quietly. Keith nodded, his eyes closing. 

“-..Love you,” Keith muttered sleepily. Shiro yawned himself, relaxing against the couch, a small smile gracing his lips. 

“I love you too Keith, get some sleep.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I spent so much time procrastinating, but I got it done! ^^ Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/an1m3ru1n3dmyl1f3)
> 
>  
> 
> [Song Credit / Inspiration!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtPVzkVR6Dg)


End file.
